


All Eyes on You

by elliebird



Series: Kinktober 2020 [19]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV) RPF
Genre: Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliebird/pseuds/elliebird
Summary: Day 19 of Kinktober. Written for the prompt "voyeurism" fromthis list.
Relationships: Charlie Gillespie/Owen Joyner
Series: Kinktober 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953913
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	All Eyes on You

**Author's Note:**

> Day 19 of Kinktober. Written for the prompt "voyeurism" from [this list](https://lustyargonianmaid.tumblr.com/post/187565391163/october-is-approaching-which-means-it-is-almost).

It starts as a game. 

Maybe. Owen’s not really sure because one day he and Charlie were just friendly coworkers sharing an apartment and now they’re _here_ , with Owen listening with a hand on his dick as Charlie quite loudly works himself to an orgasm on the other side of the wall they share. 

If this is gay chicken, Charlie is going to lose. 

After nearly two weeks of this - putting on noisy displays while wearing less around the apartment - Owen’s horned up like he hasn’t been coming daily. 

It’s after one in the morning and they have a six am call. They should both be sleeping. They jostled for the shower after the car dropped them off less than an hour ago, the end of a nearly eighteen hour day. Owen is clean and he smells like Charlie, the fancy body soap he prefers that makes Owen think of camping under a canopy of pine trees. The scent of Charlie on his skin is arousing in a thrilling, heady sort of way, making him a little reckless. 

Owen gets to his feet and doesn’t allow himself time to second-guess this less than brilliant choice. 

Charlie’s door is cracked. Owen pushes it open and stands in the doorway. He’s obviously hard, in just his underwear, and he leans against the frame, backed by the dim light from the hallway. 

“Owen,” Charlie gasps, eyes wide. He freezes. He’s naked, his hair damp from the shower. From the faint light, Owen can make out Charlie’s fist on his cock, his thighs spread. Charlie makes no move to cover himself. He made the right choice. 

“Keep going.” Owen’s voice is thick and quiet. There’s not an ounce of playfulness in him right now. The last two weeks of foreplay - listening to Charlie’s broken hitching moan right before he comes, sitting beside him the next morning on the way to set, the heat between them when they’re rough housing or practicing lines and their eyes catch - all of it has been leading to more. 

Charlie has a body he likes to show off. His t-shirts are missing entire panels of material and despite the chilly fall weather, he cranks the heat up and splays himself out in the living room with his nipples on display like he’s daring Owen to look. 

Owen does look, now. Charlie has both feet planted on the mattress with his thighs open, giving Owen a view of his balls, the crease of his ass. After a breathless moment, Charlie reaches for a second pillow, shoving it beneath his head. Like this, he can see Owen. His face is pink, like he’s embarrassed. Charlie doesn’t _get_ embarrassed. 

Owen keeps his eyes locked on Charlies and palms himself through his underwear. The material shifts, the waistband slipping low and the head of his cock is on display against his belly. 

Charlie takes the bait. He’s still hard in his fist and if Owen was unsure about Charlie’s exhibitionistic streak, the fact that he hasn’t gone soft is proof enough. Charlie strokes his dick slowly, dragging his fist down the length and back up in a careful, measured movement that Owen tracks, his breathing shallow. 

Charlie’s putting on a show. He strokes himself like that, deliberate and focused, for a count of five. He can hear the way Charlie’s breathing changes, the little catch in his throat when he twists his fingers on the head of his cock before pulling his palm back down to the base. Charlie’s into it. Owen’s gaze drifts from Charlie’s dick to his face. He has’t looked away, focused on Owen’s eyes on him. 

It’s been less than five minutes when Charlie’s hand starts working faster, panting for breath like he’s running. “‘M gonna come,” he mutters, his eyes going wide. Almost immediately, his head falls back, eyes closed, and he comes in his fist. Owen swears he can smell Charlie’s come from here. His cock is so hard it won’t take more than a minute for him to blow his own load. 

He’s frozen, rooted to the spot. Charlie is a ball of wild energy and Owen was drawn to him from the beginning, attracted to his openness. He’s exquisitely beautiful like this, his chest rising and falling as he struggles to catch his breath. He’s averted his eyes now. Owen finds that sweet, a little charming. 

The part of him that wants this to be all about sex, no strings attached, itches to close the door behind him and go back to his room to jerk off in private. But Charlie’s shifting restlessly, clearly uncomfortable now that the come is cooling on his belly and the horny need has abated. 

Owen is not an asshole. 

He pulls the door shut behind him and steps into the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I'm on [Tumblr](https://elliebirdthings.tumblr.com/)


End file.
